Sofa cushions aren't made to last forever. When in use the sofa cushion becomes compressed and overtime this constant compressive force causes the cushion to undergo a foam deformation and which in turn cause the sofa cushion to become less elastic, flattened, and compressed. In addition, this causes the sofa cushion to lose its form and it is usually left with an indentation that causes the sofa cushion to appear concave and deflated which is not appealing to most consumers. The present invention combats this issue by providing a solution to restore sofa cushions to near their original condition by providing the old and deformed sofa cushion to a firmer and restored shape, making it easier to get up from your seat.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide consumers an alternative to purchasing new sofas or custom made sofa cushions, both of which can be expensive. It is a further object of the present invention to restore the aesthetic appearance and functionality of a sofa cushion by improving the elasticity of the sofa cushion via retrofit. Additional objects of the present invention include supplementing cushion foam in order to increase density and firmness of the cushion, bridging a spring-containing area of a cushion in order to increase firmness, providing lift to the cushion in order to make standing up from the cushion easier, and providing restored seating comfort. While primarily described as being used in combination with sofa cushions, the present invention can be used to restore any type of cushion.